PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT - In Vitro Models Cell Culture Core (CORE B ) The In Vitro Models and Cell Culture Core was established to provide well-differentiated epithelial models for studies on the pathophysiology of cystic fibrosis (CF) and for molecular and gene therapy experiments. The In Vitro Models and Cell Culture Core mission is to advance CF research to impact the health of people with CF. The Core achieves that mission by providing relevant models and technical expertise to investigators, developing new models and approaches, training investigators, and attracting new investigators to CF research and aiding their development. The goals of the In Vitro Models and Cell Culture Core are to collect, process and biobank tissue and airway epithelia from human, pig, and ferret. The Core also maintains a biobank of human non-CF and CF epithelia, including CF epithelia with rare mutations. The Core will also characterize models and native epithelia in collaboration with other Cores and investigators and will perform bioelectric analyses, morphological evaluation, gene expression profiles, and flow cytometry. Finally, the Core will teach investigators at the University of Iowa and other institutions how to successfully implement the methods for in vitro model systems.